A Daughter Out for Revenge
by converseluver333
Summary: The Daybreakers are up against a new kind of evil, one that is related to the evil Maya. A long hard battle reveals truths, and lies.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I, like A TON of people, recently read the Night World Series by L.J. Smith. I loved them, and decided to write about them! Please review after reading so I know whether it's good or not!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE NIGHT WORLD SERIES OR CHARACTERS

Summary: The members of Circle Daybreak thought that after the apocalypse, the danger was over. But they were wrong. A new threat is showing its ugly head, and is determined to destroy Circle Daybreak and let evil reign. Is it really revenge? Or is it something entirely different?

**NOTICE: OC'S EXIST IN THIS STORY; CHARACTER DEATH OCCURS (MILD VIOLENCE)**

A DAUGHTER OUT FOR REVENGE Chapter 1: Meetings and Surprises

Poppy and James entered the enormous white mansion, moving as one person rather than two. Both were clad in black, and stayed in the shadows rather than stepping into the sunlight like any other wise vampire. They hung a sharp left in the main hall and headed up a flight of marble stairs, eventually landing in the Meeting Room after several more turns and stairs.

As the two entered, all heads turned in their direction. There they were, same as always for some, different for others, the members of Circle Daybreak.

Jez, wearing a maroon top and black jeans, looked up sharply with her alert eyes, and then smiled. Her soul mate, Morgede, sat next to her, his dark blue sweater contrasting deeply with his pale skin. He smiled warmly, then continued the conversation he and Jez had been holding.

Ash and Mary- Lynette stood in the back of the room, Mary- Lynette's bright colored blouse, standing out aside from Ash's black clothing. Both smiled, but quickly looked away. Ash looked exhausted, probably from a recent Circle Daybreak mission he had been assigned to.

Keller sat next to Galen in a dark oak chair, alert and ready to literally pounce at danger. She stood up and gave Poppy a huge panther hug. "I've missed you!" she whispered. "Me too!" Poppy excitedly whispered back.

James shook hands with Galen awkwardly, remaining at Poppy's side all the while. He was very protective of her, especially when his cousin, Ash, was around. Who knew the person he might have convinced to harm Poppy this time?

Poppy looked at the empty sofa where Rashel and Quinn would be if they were present. Unfortunately, both were off trying to fend off Blaze Harman, Thea's cousin. Blaze was trying to break Circle Daybreak into pieces by running a small portion of Circle Midnight, a major enemy of the Daybreakers. Thea and her soul mate, Eric, were also in that battle. So, four members would not be present for the meeting.

Then Poppy and James both walked towards Hannah and Thierry. Or, in Poppy's case, ran excitedly. Hannah was her best friend in Circle Daybreak, with Keller at a close second. Poppy and Hannah embraced each other warmly, whispering to each other.

There was, once again, an awkward silence and hand shaking between Thierry and James. You could never be too careful, right?

"Glad to see that you are both here and able to attend the meeting." Thierry said, and then kissed Poppy's hand.

"Wonderful to see than SOME people are apparently still 'on our side'." James said, glancing at Ash. Mary- Lynette immediately glared at him and Poppy. Poppy stepped towards them, snarling, ready to show a piece of her mind. James pulled her arm, restraining her. "Calm down." He whispered in her ear. Still scowling, she turned away.

A look of strong disapproval passed through Thierry's face for a moment, but he quickly resumed a serious and unreadable expression. "I have a surprise for us all today, and this is the main focal point of today's meeting. We have, believe it or not, succeeded in finding a new member for our organization. Please welcome Johanna, a Shape shifter in the form of a red tailed fox!"

Everyone gasped in astonishment as Johanna entered through the Meeting Room's doors, her face incredibly sly looking, and with flowing red hair past her shoulders and forest green eyes. She looked cunning, witty, and beautiful all at once. "I presume I've been formally introduced?" she nodded at Thierry, clearly waiting for an answer, impatiently tapping her foot. "If not, I am Johanna, you're new Circle Daybreak leader."

**OK- so there's the story so far. PLEASE review and tell what you think of this! I want to thank 555peacelovejoy555 for all of the incredible ideas and for being a bestie. Thanks Leah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Daughter Out For Revenge Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE NIGHT WORLD SERIES OR CHARACTERS**

"Whoa, what? We can't have a new leader, Thierry's our leader, not you, Johanna!" Galen called out from beside Keller. "No offense, though."

There were murmurs of agreement all around the room.

Jez turned to Thierry. "Is this true? Are you giving her the position as leader? I honestly don't know, Thierry. Why not give the spot to someone who's been here longer? You know, instead of a newbie?"

Thierry's jaw dropped wider than it had been before. It wasn't true! He was still the leader, and would be as long as he existed!

"Relax, everyone." he said, then he turned to Johanna. "I'm sorry, but you're not the leader, Johanna, I am. I will be for a very, very long time as well."

"What do you mean?" Johanna asked. "I'm ALWAYS the leader of everything. I don't see why I can't be in charge here…"

Thierry cut her off. "You're a part of the team, not the leader. That's my job. And, anyway, if anything happened to me, James would be up at bat. If Hannah somehow got hurt, Poppy would take her place. That's how it works. The longer you've been here, the closer to the top you get."

Johanna glared at him and then sat down.

"I think that she seems kind of, well, cold to be in Circle Daybreak, Jamie." Poppy whispered to him. "I don't really like her too much already, and I don't even know her. There's just a funny feeling inside telling me that this isn't right."

James nodded back. "I don't think she quite understands what Circle Daybreak is."

"Why her? What's she to us?" Ash asked from the back of the room.

Thierry smiled. "Johanna is a witch, and a very, very powerful one at that. She is only 18, true, but she has much power and potential. I chose her because she can help us if we need something protected with a spell, seeing that that is her specialty."

Ash nodded in understanding, but still held a look of dislike on his face.

"Don't worry; you'll see soon enough…" Thierry started, but was interrupted by a loud crash downstairs.

Everyone seemed to get up and rush down the long, spiraling staircases. When they arrived, a tangle of midnight red hair was blowing in the soft breeze that came from the enormous gaping hole in the wall. Two of Thierry's guards were on the floor, unconscious, or maybe even dead.

"Blaze!" Morgede whispered. "She's found HQ!"

"Where's Thea?" Mary-Lynette asked worriedly; Thea was one of her closest friends in Circle Daybreak.

Poppy glared at her. "Blaze has broken into HQ and all you care about is where Thea is? We need to worry about getting her out first!"

"Right you are on that," Blaze said, a sly look crossing her face. "Thea and Eric, along with Rashel, Quinn, Delos, and Maggie, are at my HQ for Circle Midnight. I'll let you have the six in exchange for one." Blaze said.

"What do you want?" Thierry questioned.

"Easy. Her." Blaze said, looking at Jez. "She'll come in handy once she's on my side."

"We'll let you have Mary-Lynette and Ash!" Poppy said quickly. "That way when they turn I can get my hands on them without getting in trouble, particularly her…"

Ash snarled, cutting her off. He leaped at Poppy, but James leapt in his path. Both broke out in a quarrel on the floor, wrestling as they tried to get a hold of the other's neck.

_Great, _Keller thought. _Two problems at once. A vampire has six of our team members, and will only give them back if we give them one of our most powerful, not to mention one of the four wildpowers. And, Ash and James are clearly out to kill each other, but that's pretty normal. I bet on James though…._

Just then, another huge crash broke Keller's thoughts, coming from upstairs….

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell if I should continue or not! Keep an eye out for more chapters- COMING SOON: CHAPTERS IN THE PERSPECTIVES OF YOU'RE FAVORITE CHARACTERS! **

**By leaving a review of your ONE favorite character, you may get to see the next chapter based on their perspective of what's going on in the story! Leave your favorite character and the 'votes' will be tallied up! Thanks! **


End file.
